


Moonage Daydream

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: I can't decide if it's Snape and Lily or Snape and Narcissa. YOU decide!
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Moonage Daydream

  



End file.
